


Ohana

by Winchester_Bones



Series: Ohana Means Family [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Paramedic Jensen, Sub Jared, Teacher Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominant Jensen comes home after a long, terrible day at work, only to discover that his sub, Jared, has taken things a little bit too far. In order to protect Jared from his anger, Jensen asks the younger man to leave, causing Jared emotional pain. What Jared doesn't know, is that Jensen is fighting his own emotional battle. Can the couple manage to pull together, especially when Jared has his own secret to tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks and kisses to my wonderful muse and inspiration, Supernaturally_Bonafide15 Thanks for holding my hand and letting me know when my crazy has gone too far! :)
> 
> I don't own anything, I am simply borrowing these wonderful guys for my own time and words. 
> 
> I don't pretend to know anything about the Dominant/submissive lifestyle. This is all opinion on my part, though it is a topic that I find insanely interesting. Many thanks to the great authors and the amazing stories on AO3 that piqued my interest on the subject.

Jensen let a deep breath flow through his nose as he leaned back against the house door, feeling the heavy mahogany wood snick quietly shut behind him. Throwing his duffle bag on the bench inside the door and tossing his keys onto the table, Jensen rubbed his eyes before shrugging out of his jacket. Jensen loved his job as a paramedic but some days were worse than others.

Today had, unfortunately, been one of those days. The twelve-hour shift had seemed three times as long, and it had taken everything that Jensen had in him to turn down the beers that his partner, Chris, had offered to buy. Jensen had opted out, instead wishing to hurry home to his husband, a hot meal, and the latest episode of Game of Thrones that was waiting on their TiVo.

It was Jared that Jensen now looked for as he untied and kicked off his steel-toe boots, his socked feet sliding slightly as he made his way down the hard-wooded hallway. He poked his head into the living room as he walked by, frowning slightly as he noticed the TV blaring and the lamp beside the couch on. Shutting off both, Jensen turned, his head tilted slightly to the side, trying to make out any sound coming from up the stairs. “Jay?”

As he moved by the fireplace, Jensen’s attention was captured by the framed pictures that sat on top of the mantle. There were several of each of their families, a few of their dogs, and a couple of the boys themselves. The first picture was a candid of them on their wedding day. Jared, still in his tux; Jensen, stripped of his jacket, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, the black suspenders a sharp contrast against the stark white.

The second photo had been captured by Jared’s friend Chad, on the night that they had met. It too, was a candid shot; neither man had been aware the photo was being taken until the flash had suddenly gone off, stunning them both from their heated conversation. Jensen remembered that night fondly. He had been invited to a private party, specifically with a BDSM theme. When he had agreed to attend, Jensen had never imagined he would meet the man of his dreams.

But that had all changed when a tall shadow had fallen across his gaze. Jensen had glanced up, and up, to meet the ever-changing color of Jared Padalecki’s stare. The man in Jensen had instantly been aware of Jared’s body, the kindness in his eyes, and the dimples that only seemed to grow with each laugh. The dominant in Jensen immediately saw the leather strap on Jared’s wrist, indicating that not only was he a submissive, but one that was searching for a master.

Upon meeting, the men had instantly connected and their relationship had begun. Three years, a move, a marriage, and a mortgage later, and Jensen could say that he was more than happy with where his life had taken him.

Unlike some of the more hardcore couples that they had met on the D/s scene, Jensen appreciated the fact that he had found someone like Jared; someone who could not only be his sub, but his equal partner when they weren’t actively playing in the lifestyle. One of the first things about Jared that had appealed to Jensen was the younger man’s intelligence, and the ability for that intelligence to shine through in the conversations and ideas that they shared.

Jensen was very proud of his husband, who taught English Literature and Classical Mythology at the local high school. Jared was the one constant that kept Jensen grounded, the love that kept his head on his shoulders. Though their relationship had encountered its fair share of ups and downs, the two men had always managed to pull through, together.

One thing that had always come between the two lovers was a simple character trait; Jensen preferred cleanliness, especially around the house. Jared, on the other hand, didn’t really care where his clothes or possessions landed when he casted them off at the end of the day.

It was a trait that Jensen had thought he had worked out of his submissive earlier in their relationship, and the Dom had been very proud of his husband’s hard work to better himself. However, it was things like leaving lights and electronics on that made Jensen wonder if Jared could use a refresher lesson.

As he walked into the kitchen, the sight he was met with only added anger to Jensen’s already stressed-out, tired mood. Jared must have been in the process of baking and as Jensen looked around, he noticed a cake sitting on top of the stove. The rest of the kitchen was a mess. Dirty dishes filled both sinks and there was flour scattered all over the hardwood floor. Drops of cake batter were splattered against the backsplash of the island, and egg shells and excess flour littered the granite countertop. Jensen took a deep breath and squeezed the bridge of his nose as he heard the patio door creak open.

“Jen?!” Jared pushed his large frame through the door, fighting against the dogs as they pushed in behind him. Lifting the hem of his sweatshirt, Jared wiped the sweat from his forehead before pulling his headphones out of his ears. Making his way to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, Jared slung back half of the bottle before taking a deep breath. Turning, he noticed Jensen still standing by the sink, his head bowed. Scratching Sadie behind the ears, Jared chuckled as she buried her head into his knee.

“I didn’t know you were going to be home already. Sorry about the mess, but don’t worry. I’ll clean it up. It was so nice outside, I had to get the dogs out for a bit.” Jared edged over to Jensen’s still form, moving to wrap his arms around his husband. He drew back slightly as he felt Jensen tense beneath him. “Jen?”

“You left all the lights on again. And the TV.”

Jared winced as he remembered. “Shit. I’m sorry babe. I should have shut everything off when I left but I just- Jen?”

Jensen took a deep breath. “And my kitchen looks like a hurricane blew through it.”

" _Our_ kitchen," Jared stepped back, a frown on his face. "And I said I was sorry. Jen, look...” Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “You just need to calm down. You go take a shower and I’ll take care of this.”

Jensen shrugged out of Jared’s long grasp. “Do not tell me to calm down, Jay.” Jensen leaned forward, both hands clutching the edge of the sink. “I think you should leave me alone for a while, Jared.”

Jared stepped back, confusion and then anger marring his face. “Leave you? Jesus, Jen. It’s just some dishes. I _told_ you I would clean it up.” Jared stepped forward, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Jensen, his hand reaching out to turn the water faucet on. “You’re really being an ass today. Christ, did you have a shit day at work or what?”

Jensen’s own hand shot forward, his fingers curling tightly around Jared’s wrist. Eyes shut tightly, Jensen took a deep breath before speaking. “I don’t want to hurt you, Jay. Please. Step away.”

Jared moved back, finally noticing the rigidity of Jensen’s back and shoulders, and the tension that seemed to roll through the muscles. His voice lowered as Jensen quickly dropped his wrist. “Sir?”

“Step away from me, Jared. Now.”

Jared’s breath hitched in his chest. Moving backward until he felt his knees hit the table, Jared reached behind himself, his fingers blindly grasping until they met the ring of his car keys. Picking them up, he grabbed his coat off of the chair. He opened the door before pausing with his hand on the knob. “Jensen? I’m sorry.”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

As he heard the door shut behind him, Jensen snapped out of his daze. “Shit,” he cursed, as he leaned forward, letting his forehead hit the counter. Picking up his head, he let it hit the granite countertop two, three more times. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Knowing both he and his husband would need some time to cool off before apologies and explanations could be made, Jensen turned on the water, watching as it slowly began to fill the sink. Swirling his fingers through the deepening water, he began to survey the kitchen, trying to figure out what he could shove into the dishwasher and what he would actually have to wash.

Picking up the bowl that Jared had mixed the cake in, Jensen stuck his finger in the remaining batter, giving it a quick glance before shoving it into his mouth. He moaned slightly at the burst of flavor that danced across his tongue. Jared had always been the better cook of the two of them, and Jensen felt his guilt grow as he realized the cake was his very favorite; a ginger spice cake. Jared had only ever made the cake for special occasions, always telling his husband that he would appreciate it more if it was a special occurrence, not just a common dessert.

Jensen tore his eyes away from the finished cake on the stove when he heard Sadie’s paws click into the kitchen. He slid down the cabinet door, his head falling back against the wood as he hit the floor. Sadie rested her head on Jensen’s thigh, her big eyes searching into his own, reminding him so much of Jared’s own gaze. He sighed.

“I’m an ass, aren’t I?” He asked, his hand reaching back to stroke the dog’s ears. Sadie huffed out a breath, as if agreeing with her master. Jensen let the events of the afternoon run through his head one more time before he gave Sadie a firm pat on her flank. “Alright, girl. Let’s get this place cleaned up. Then we’ve got some major groveling to do.”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Jensen had left four voice messages and six texts ranging from ‘ _Jay, I’m sorry- Please come home so I can explain_ ’ to ‘ _I get it- I’ll be here when you’re ready to come back_.’ It was several hours before he even received a reply from Jared. And though it was clipped and unsatisfying, at least Jensen knew the other man was safe.

_‘At Chad’s. I know you’re sorry, and I appreciate that. Thank you. Don’t wait up.’_

Jensen tossed his phone onto the empty spot next to him on the couch. Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a loud groan. After the awful shift he had had at work, he had only wanted to come home to Jared. How had he managed to screw everything up? Grabbing the remote, Jensen flipped through the channels until he landed on a newscast that was covering the car accident that Jensen and Chris had been called to that afternoon. Jensen watched the footage of himself running alongside a stretcher that carried a small girl; a small girl who had later died in Jensen’s arms in the back of the ambulance. Turning the TV off with a grunt of disgust, Jensen stood up quickly. “Come on guys,” he herded both Harley and Sadie off of their dog bed beside the fireplace. “We might as well try to get some sleep.”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

“Bam! Loser. That’s another win for me. And you’re dead. Again.” Chad threw down his Xbox controller, scratching his stomach with his free hand. “What’s with you today, Jay-bird? Normally when we play _Call of Duty_ , you kick my ass seven ways to Sunday.”

Jared sighed, setting his own controller down on the table and reaching out to grab his half-drank bottle of water. “Just other things on my mind I guess.”

“Awe. Trouble in gay paradise?”

Jared snorted. “Some best friend you are. Aren’t you supposed to be supportive and stuff? Come on, you were my best man at my wedding!”

Chad kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “There wasn’t anything in the contract about me being supportive. Unless you slipped it in the fine print. Which is unfair, because you know I never read that shit.”

Jared slapped Chad in the back of the head. “Hardy, har. You’re so funny, Chadster.”

Chad growled. “Do not call me that! Brings back scarring memories of playgrounds and wedgies.”

“So….. High school?”

Chad punched Jared in the leg before sobering up. “All shits and giggles aside, Jay. As much as I love kicking your ass at video games, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

And it was the sincere look of concern in Chad’s eyes that had Jared telling the story from the beginning, going through the evening’s events, ending with how Jensen had almost scared Jared; something that didn’t often happen, even in their D/s lifestyle. Chad didn’t interrupt, waiting for Jared to finish before starting to speak.

“But I know Jensen. And even though he’s your dominant, he’s not usually an ass-“

“Don’t call him an ass-“

Chad sighed. “Listen, Jared. I’m not insulting your husband. Don’t get all defensive on me. I’m just saying, this isn’t normal Jensen behavior. So there’s got to be something else going on. Have you noticed anything?”

Jared closed his eyes, trying to think. “Well he hasn’t been sleeping the last couple of nights. He’s had a bad cold and has had more headaches because of it. And then he had to work a couple of long days in a row, because one of the paramedics had called in sick.”

Chad leaned back, switching the Xbox off. Turning on the television, he began to flip through channels. “Well then that’s probably his problem. He’s tired, stressed, and he’s sick. And then you went and did all those douchey things today that you know better-“

“Chad, shut up.”

“Now Jay, I’m just saying-“

“No, Chad. Seriously, shut up.” Jared motioned to the TV, where Chad had stopped on the news. “That’s Jensen.”

Chad turned up the volume, listening to the reporter’s commentary that accompanied the footage of Jensen running alongside the stretcher. Even through the grainy picture, Jared could see one of Jensen’s hands stroking over the hair of a little girl, the other clutched tightly in her small grasp. Jared’s hand covered his mouth as he continued to watch.

‘ _The family’s car was crushed on the passenger side. Firefighters and paramedics worked tirelessly to free the family from the crushed vehicle_.’ The camera feed went back to the anchor in the studio, who had a grim look on her face. ‘ _All of us here at channel 8 would like to pass along our condolences to the family of the small girl in the accident. It has been learned that she unfortunately passed away while in-route to the hospital.’_

Jared stood up quickly, startling Chad. “Shit! I’ve got to get home. Oh my god. Jen….”

“Jared. What are you blabbing about?”

Shrugging into his jacket, Jared grabbed for his keys. “This explains everything, everything about Jen’s mood. And then, shit. And then I just made it worse.” He quickly wrapped his arms around Chad. “Thanks for everything, Chadster, but I’ve got to get home. I’ve got some major groveling to do.”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Jared slowly pushed the bedroom door open, giving his eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness. Sliding inside quietly, he smiled at the dog-shaped lumps that surrounded Jensen on the bed. Slipping his pants off, he moved toward the bed, pulling on the dogs’ collars until they clambered down onto the floor. Climbing into the bed, he smiled as he noticed that Jensen was tucked in, wrapped up tightly in Jared’s old college hoodie. He pushed his long limbs up to Jensen’s, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and pulling him into his warmth. Jared heard Jensen sniffle before twisting his body and tucking his face into Jared’s neck. “I’m sorry, Jay.”

Jared’s long fingers cradled Jensen’s face, tilting his chin. Pressing a kiss to the small nose, he breathed in a smell that was pure Jensen. “God, no. Don’t apologize. I’m the one that’s sorry.” He pushed his fingers through Jensen’s short spikes. “I saw the news, Jen. God, what you must have went through today…”

Feeling tears begin to prick at his eyes, Jensen buried his face again in the warmth of Jared’s chest. “She was so young, Jay. It wasn’t fair. And even after I got the gloves off it was like I could still see her blood all over my hands.”

Jared spent the next few moments quietly holding his husband, pressing gentle kisses to his temple and whispering ‘It’ll be okays’ and ‘I love yous’ into his ear.

After several minutes, Jensen pulled away slightly. He looked up to Jared, concern evident in his eyes. “That still didn’t give me an excuse to be an ass to you though. It’s just… my head was in a terrible place and I didn’t want to hurt you or say something I’d regret.”

Jared firmly pressed his lips against Jensen’s, effectively quieting him. “I know, baby. But we’re partners. You’ve got to let me in. That’s what I’m here for.”

Jensen snuggled closer. “I love you, Jay. So much.”

Jared smiled. “I love you too, Jen.” The two lovers lay together, the dominant held protectively in his submissive’s arms. As Jensen was drifting off to sleep, he remembered something. “Jay, you made my favorite cake.”

Jared smiled. “I did.”

“But it’s not my birthday.”

“That’s true.”

“And it’s not an anniversary?”

Jared chuckled. “Not that I know of.”

Jensen looked confused. “So what’s the occasion?”

Jared squeezed his arms tighter around Jensen. “Well, do you remember a couple of months ago when we took that extra-long weekend and went up to that cabin on the lake?”

Jensen smiled, his eyes closing briefly. “Three days of sun, sand, and sex. Yes. I _definitely_ remember.”

“And we forgot my birth control but you convinced me it was fine as long as I rode you because, and I quote ‘If you’re on top, we can’t get pregnant.’”

“You seriously didn’t believe me?!”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and placed it against his stomach. “You lied to me, Ackles.”

There was a long pause, before Jensen looked up, his eyes wide. “Jay? What do you…. Are you?”

Jared laughed, nodding his head excitedly. “Yeah, I guess I can start calling you Daddy now.”

Jensen’s laugh came out loud, his arms wrapping around Jared’s neck tightly. The two men’s lips crashed together, their tongues scraping along seams to push into the warm caverns beyond.

Jensen pulled back, pressing a kiss to Jared’s chin as his hands slowly worked underneath the hem of the taller man’s t-shirt, pushing it gently up. Jensen wiggled his body down the mattress until his faced was lined up with Jared’s belly. Pressing a soft kiss to the skin above the belly button, Jensen gently caressed the slight baby bump he found there.

“Hey baby. It’s me, your Daddy. And this big Sasquatch that you’re hiding inside is your Papa. And we just met you but we already love you so much. And I can’t wait til you get here, and I can teach you to ride a bike, and play baseball, and make fun of your Papa.”

Jared’s breath hitched as he chuckled. “I think we better get her out of diapers first, Jen.”

Jensen smirked. “Party pooper. Okay. Potty training first, then baseball.” Jensen pressed another kiss against Jared’s belly button before beginning to kiss a trail up Jared’s chest and to his lips. Jensen reached up to wipe tears away from his husband’s eyes. “Happy tears, Jay?”

Jared brought Jensen against his chest, squeezing him tightly. “I’ve got you, we’ve got our baby. These are the happiest damn tears.” Jared tilted Jensen’s chin up, their eyes meeting. “I love you.”

Jensen breathed in, inhaling the scent of love and family. “And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are pie and chocolates, and are greatly appreciated!


End file.
